Deep Within
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: After being away for 7 long years Kiyomi Urameshi finally returns home only to find out that the life she left is no longer the one she remembers. With secrets riding high and a new enemy lurking in the distance. Can Kiyomi keep her sanity in check as her world comes crashing down and maybe just maybe find love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first actual story to be posted and I'm a little anxious about it.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi . Kiyomi is the only thing I own.

* * *

The Tokyo International Airport was unusually crowded for a Thursday morning. Warm brown eyes scanned the crowd looking for the familiar face of her brother. It's been nearly 7 years since she has set foot in her home country. She was eager to see just how many things have changed in her absence.

Tighten her hand on her suitcase she began the tasking mission of working her way through the crowded terminal and into a less populated area. Maybe if she got out of the throngs of people her brother would be able to see her.

Looking around the Airport once more she sighed in defeat and made her way towards that exit. Maybe he forgot that she was to arrive today. The streets were less crowded and there were plenty of cabs driving around looking for someone to pick up. Throwing her hand up and whistling she fixed her shoulder bag as she was about to open the car door she heard her name being called. Glancing up she smiled as she seen her brothers fiancé making her way towards her.

"Kiyomi, I can't believe you're finally here." The bustling brunette wrapped Kiyomi in a hug.

Smiling Kiyomi hugged her back. "Oh Kieko it's so good to see you again." Pulling away she smiled at her childhood friend and looked her over. Keiko's hair was a little past her shoulders, her wide doe brown eyes were full of joy. She was taller than Kiyomi last remembered her being. "You lookamazing Keiko, now show me the ring." Keiko flushed and haled her hand out for Kiyomi to inspect.

"I can't believe my pee wee brained brother actually proposed to you, it only took forever." Kiyomi said with an eye roll. "Speaking of which, where is Yusuke?" Looking around she noticed Keiko was alone,

Keiko sighed irritably and looked away with a look in her eyes that told Kiyomi that whatever she was about to be told wasn't going to be. "He said he was sorry that he couldn't come pick you up, that he would see you later." Kiyomi sighed and felt the ping of disappointment and irritation. Keiko smiled and took her friends rolling bag. "So that's why I'm here, to take you to the house, now come we need to hurry if we want to miss the traffic."

Not wanting to spoil her good mood Kiyomi followed Keiko to the parking lot. "So how are things with your parents, I heard they redid their vow." Keiko smiled at the memory. "They are still in Taiwan enjoying their vacation, it was truly a sight to see, I was proud of them." Turning her head slightly Keiko gazed at Kiyomi. "How was London, meet anybody special?"

"Actually no, I was too engrossed in my studies to explore with the opposite sex." Kiyomi said smiling slyly. "And besides I haven't found the right one yet." Keiko unlocked her car and put Kiyomi suit case in her trunk. "Yeah well you'll meet him sooner or later."

Sliding into the passenger seat and fastening her seat belt. Kiyomi gave Keiko a look. "Let's pray it's later and not sooner."

Sharing a smile both girls laughed as Keiko drove her car away from the Airport and towards the city.

* * *

Sorry its so short. Destructive criticism is highly valued and will be greatly appreciated. Till Next Time.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm excited that I'm actually posting again in so little time. I want to thank my first follower to favorite this story, Thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Only in my dreams.

* * *

Keiko pulled up in front a moderate two story white house with blur trimmings and a wraparound porch. A white picket fence stood about four feet tall lined the property. The walk was outlines with plant shrubs spaced every foot apart. Perimeter plants lined the picket fence as a single maple tree sat on the right hand side of the yard.

"Wow nice place." Kiyomi said climbing out of the car and looking around. "Who did the landscaping?"

Keiko popped the trunk and pulled out Kiyomi's suitcase and duffle bag. "One of Yusuke's friends, Shuichi, is a landscaping contractor, he designed and built everything." Keiko said with a smile. Kiyomi took her duffle bag from Keiko and nodded "It's gorgeous." Kiyomi followed Keiko up the walk and paused to look at one of the flowers nestled by the fence.

"What's this Keiko?" Kiyomi asked crouching down to look at the red flower. "I've never seen a flower that looks like this." She reached her hand out to touch its soft petals. Keiko turned to see what Kiyomi was talking about, her eyes widened when she noticed what plant Kiyomi was talking about. "No Kiyomi! Don't touch it!" Keiko shouted in alarm.

Kiyomi retracted her hand and looked up at Keiko quizzically. "What?" Keiko fumbled for a second and cleared her throat. "Sorry that plant is one that dies if its petals are touched. Kind of like a butterfly when the powder is taken off its wings." Keiko lied hoping her voice was steady.

Kiyomi regarded Keiko for a minute, glancing down at the plant once me she forwards her brow and bit her bottom lip. "I've never heard of that type of plant before." Kiyomi mused regarding the plant with more interest. "Um.. Well... it's imported from South America I think is what Shuichi said. They're a very rare type of plant." Keiko said trying to get Kiyomi's attention away from the plant.

Shrugging Kiyomi stood up and turned away from the red flower. Keiko sighed in relief; the flower was one of Kurama's protection plants. If Kiyomi would have touched it she would have been injected with a poison and paralyzed because the petals are poison and the pollen it releases cause's paralyses.

Smiling slightly Keiko led the way into the house. The front door led into a small hallway. Keiko lied her keys down on a side table and wondered down the hallway into the living room. The living room had a very homey feeling to it two cream colored couches sat at a 90 degree angle to each other, a recliner sat opposite the love seat. A side table sat between the couch and love seat. A hard wood table set about a foot off the ground in the center of the room. A 56 inch flat screen T.V. was up against the far wall. Pictures of different nature scenes were hung up and various parts of the walls. A fireplace sat nestled in the left side of room closer to the recliner, sitting on the mantle was various pictures of Keiko and Yusuke and other people Kiyomi didn't recognize.

A door led off to what Kiyomi figured was the kitchen. There was a hallway horizontally to the stairs. "I think Yusuke set your room up here in one of the rooms upstairs." Keiko said pulling Kiyomi from her thoughts. "It's just a guest room till I get my own place." Kiyomi said offhandedly following Keiko up the stairs.

"Nonsense you know Yusuke isn't going to let you go off without a very good start." Kiyomi smiled knowing what Keiko said was true. Upstairs branched down into two hallways. Each hallway had about 3 doors on each side. Turning down the right hallway Keiko led her to the 2nd door. "The bathroom is next door to this room, the other door is another guest room."

Kiyomi walked into her temporary room and smiled. It had only the necessities; a bed was propped against the far wall with a night table beside it. A desk sat diagonal to a window that lucky for her a window seat. There was a small dresser to the left of the door and beside the dresser was another door that led to a small closet. "It's perfect Keiko." Kiyomi said setting her duffle and backpack on the bed. Keiko propped Kiyomi's suitcase up against the bed and sighed.

"Well I'll let you get unpacked and I'm pretty sure you may want to freshen up a bit from your flight. Um dinner will be done a few hours, so I'll leave you to it." Keiko said turning to leave the room. "Thanks Keiko." Kiyomi said with smile. "You're welcome." Keiko closed the bedroom door as she left leaving Kiyomi to unpack. *Well better get started.*

* * *

Hopefully ill be able to update again soon. But college starts this week so ill be busy.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update. My dad had a heart attack and college has been hell.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH**.

* * *

Shutting the closet door Kiyomi sighed and leaned against the door frame. Looking at the clock it read 4:30 which meant she has been unpacking for three hours.

She walked over to her bad and picked up the clothes she laid out earlier. Grabbing her toiletries bag she made her way to the bathroom.

Pausing in the hallway she listened to see if she could hear anybody moving downstairs. It was silent except for the occasional sound of soft footsteps and a clocking chiming in the distance.

Kiyomi set her clothes on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked worn out and she had bags under her eyes from not sleeping on the plane. Turning the water on she let it warm up to the right temperature and stripped out of her clothing.

The water felt amazing on her body. She reached out of the shower curtain to grab her vanilla smelling shampoo and raspberry smelling body wash. Her favorite scents in the world were that of vanilla and raspberries.

She sighed and began washing up. Her thoughts went to her brother, it has been awhile since she seen him. Ever since she moved they didn't stay in touch unless she sent letters or postcards. Kiyomi wondered if her brother even still remembered what she looked like.

Before moving to London to go to the Elite All Girls Academy she and her brother were close as close could get. They did everything together, but when she told him she was moving to London with their father he was angry at first and didn't respond to her letters.

It was a year and half after she was gone that she got his first letter. She smiled at the memory of how she felt when she got it and what the letter said made her happy.

….flashback…..

Kiyomi walked in her front door and took her jacket off hanging it up in the side closet

"I'm home father." She called walking into the living room to set her bag down on the couch.

"In the kitchen sweetheart. You got a letter today." Her father said back.

Walking into the kitchen Kiyomi seen her father with a cup of afternoon coffee on the table and the Daily Newspaper in his hands most likely reading about the market crashes and what not.

"A letter? Who's it from?" Kiyomi asked getting a glass from the cupboard and filing it with water.

"It's from Yusuke." Her father informed raising his eyes to see Kiyomi's reaction.

Kiyomi froze for a second the glass halfway to her mouth. Without taking a drink she set the glass down and turned to the table where the letter was sitting.

She picked it up and stared at the front it for a moment before turning it over to open it. Slipping it out of the envelope she unfolded the letter to read.

_Dear Kiyomi,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written you back on any of your letters. I have been busy since you left .A lot have changed in this last year or so. I wanted to apologize for scaring you with the car accident; I know mom must have told you some crazy stuff. _

_I know it's not every day you get a phone call saying your brother got hit by a car heheh. I'm fine now though, healthy as a horse and watching for cars before I cross the street._

_I got a job I guess you could say. My boss is a total baby (hahaha) though and he whines about everything. I get to cool stuff too, its hard at times but I like it._

_Remember that punk Kuwabara I always beat up. Well I guess you can say he is kind of a friend now. He helps me out with my job from time to time. Along with two other guys, one of who I swear is a girl gone guy and who you would like cause he is damn tree hugger. The other one though isn't as easy to get along with._

_I miss you though, it feels strange not having you tag along with me everywhere I go. I'll be looking forward to your next letter Kiyomi I will try to write as much as I can. Be safe Kiki._

_Yusuke_

Kiyomi folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope that it was sent in. She took a deep breath and turned to leave the kitchen.

"I take it the letter wasn't to your satisfaction?" her father inquired laying his paper down on the table.

Kiyomi paused at the door and turned her head slightly. "He apologized." Not giving her father any other explanation Kiyomi left the kitchen and went to her room.

….end flashback…..

Kiyomi snapped out of her reservoir when she noticed the water was getting cold. She quickly finished her shower and got out wrapping a towel around her body and another in her hair.

There was a total of 23 letters sent to her from her brother in the 7 years she was gone. Each letter was different too. He would talk about the crazy adventures he went on with his friends. Kiyomi always wondered how he got into the messes he described to her. Though she knew they lacked great detail she imagined a more gruesome scene for each.

Towel drying her hair Kiyomi let it hang loose. She dried her body and got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

She packed her toiletries back in her bag and carried her dirty clothes and towels to her room and put them in her clothes hamper.

Leaving her room she went down the hallway and tiptoed down the stairs. She paused at the bottom steps when she noticed the living room lights were off.

"Keiko, are you there?" She asked trying to find the light switch. She stumbled to the side table she remembered seeing earlier with a lamp on it. She hit her toe on the couch and cursed under her breath

"Shit." She fumbled with the lamp to find the switch to turn it on. "I hate Japanese lamps." She mumbled under her breath as she finally got the stupid thing to work. The slight glow illuminated the room enough for her to see the people jump out behind various objects and furniture and yell.

"SURPRISE!"

Kiyomi screamed and stumbled backwards only to get caught by a pair of strong and familiar arms. She looked up into chocolate brown eyes of her brother.

"Yusuke?" she asked dumb founded and was rewarded with a dazzling goofy grin.

"Hey there Kiki."

* * *

Please review I would love some criticism.

Yusuke: They don't want to review cause your chapters are to short its not worth their time.

Kiki: I know that Mr. I'm working on making them longer.

Yusuke: Sure you are.

Kiki: Stop being an ass or I'm going to sick Keiko on you.

Yusuke: -Pales slightly- You wouldn't.

Kiki:-smiles evilly- Oh I would. -Takes in a deep breath- Oh Keiko

Yusuke:-runs like hell away-

Kiki: -Peace sigh- Works every time.

Hiei: Please review this Baka Onna's story so she will shut up.

Kiki: Hiei? Where did you come from? I haven't introduced you yet to the story.

Hiei:-turns to glare at Kiki- I need no introduction.

Kiki: -eyes widen- Wow... now isn't that the truth.

Goodbye for now :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so happy to be posting a day after my last. I had a lot of free time today. Sitting in a hospital room is very boring.

Omg whoever my first reviewer is, THANK YOU SO MUCH. Now PM your name so I give you credit as my first reviewer. I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH**

* * *

Kiyomi smiled and turned around tackling her brother to the floor.

"Oh Yusuke. I thought you forgot about me." Kiyomi said burring her head in Yusuke's chest and breathing in his scent. "As if I could forget you Kiki." Yusuke mumbled climbing to his feet and holding Kiyomi out at arm's length to examine her more closely.

"You've been working out a lot haven't you?" Kiyomi asked patting Yusuke's back and forearms. "You feel really ripped brother, what do you do bench press a cow?"

Yusuke chuckled and pulled Kiyomi back into his arms. "You know me. Just been eating my veggies."

There was a loud guffaw behind Kiyomi's back that caused her to turn her head to look at a tall orange haired man. "Yeah right Urameshi, spout another lie." The tall man came forward till he was standing directly in front of Kiyomi. "Bet you don't remember me do you?"

Kiyomi cocked her head to the side and took in his features. Carrot top orange hair that was a little shaggy, small beady blue eyes stared back into her own, chiseled cheekbones, full lips stretched into a cocky grin that she knew all too well.

"Oh Kazuma is that you? Wow you look amazing, I can defiantly see that YOU have been eating your vegetables." Kiyomi said smiling at Kuwabara while walking around him like he was on a display rack for all to see.

Kuwabara blushed and looked away scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah well, you know." He jumped when he felt Kiyomi's hand on his stomach. "Rock hard six pack, defined chest, strong arms, broad shoulders, strong back." Kiyomi mumbled as she poked and prodded her assessment of Kuwabara.

"Um Kiyomi what are you doing?" Keiko asked as she came to stand beside Yusuke. Kiyomi paid Keiko no mind as she used her fingers to measure the length of Kuwabara's arms and the width of his palm.

She paused her measuring to bend down and poke at Kuwabara's calves. "Good leg muscles." She stood up and took a step away from Kuwabara and began tapping her index finger against her bottom lip as she thought over her assessment.

The room stayed silent throughout the process each occupant having a different set of emotions for what they was witnessing. Kiyomi stopped tapping her lips and tilted her head up to look at Kuwabara who had a perplexed look on his face. "Would you like to volunteer to be my date at this year's fall cultural festival?" Kiyomi asked tilting her head to the side.

"Say what?" Yusuke yelled falling over. "You did all that measuring and poking just to ask him to the fall festival? Have you lost a few marbles why you was away?" Yusuke asked giving Kiyomi an annoyed look.

Kiyomi turned to look at her brother in contemplation. "As a matter of fact I have lost them Kuwabara has the perfect muscle structure for dancing and he has the muscle mass to be able to lift a girl without hurting them, the only bad assessment I got is that he is far too tall to have great balance for dancing."

"Hey my balance is fine thank you. I dance with Yukina all the time." Kuwabara said matter-of-factly defending himself. "Only because you can't get anyone else to dance with you." Yusuke remarked smirking. Kuwabara turned his face to glare at Yusuke. "Stick it Urameshi at least I know how to dance."

"Which only more proves the point that you are gay." Yusuke retorted cracking a smile. Kuwabara got in Yusuke's face and pulled him up by his collar. "I'm not gay, I love Yukina." Kuwabara said defiantly. Kiyomi ignored the bickering duo as her attention was captured by the sound of a girl gasping. Looking around Kuwabara she saw that the room was filled with more people.

A girl with mint-green hair had a hand placed to her mouth and a small blush on her checks. The girls ruby red eyes were wide and staring at Kuwabara intently. The girl was wearing a light blue dress with a brown jacket. Kiyomi made her way around Kuwabara and Yusuke and made her way over to the girl who was surprisingly her height. The girl shifted her eyes to Kiyomi and they took on an innocence that made Kiyomi smile.

Without warning Kiyomi hugged the young women and let out a small squeal, capturing the attention of Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You are so adorable!" Kiyomi explained pulling away at the girl's obvious embarrassment. "You are by far the cutest thing I have ever seen." Yukina blushed and gave Kiyomi a small bow. "I'm Yukina, it's nice to meet Kiyomi-chan."

Kiyomi clapped her hands and glommed Yukina again. "Oh I love her already. Can I have her Yu-Yu?" Kiyomi asked turning to look at her brother. Yusuke chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid she is already taken Kiyomi."

"What? By who?" Kiyomi asked looking back at Yukina's red face. She smiled at Yukina and was about to give her another hug until Kuwabara's voice cut her off. "She is taken by me that's who." He yelled placing his hands on his hips in a manner that said it wasn't up for argument. Kiyomi looked back and forth between Yukina's cute, reddening face and Kuwabara's ugly, smug face.

A wicked smile crossed her face as she went behind Yukina and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You never know Kuwabara she may be yours now but one day someone can come along and steal her away." Kiyomi's voice gave away what she was suggesting and there was a collective gasp throughout the room.

Kuwabara's face went slack with shock before he started to sputter and point wildly at Kiyomi. "You're G..G..GAY?" He shrieked stumbling back away from Kiyomi. He jumped up and tore Yukina out of Kiyomi's grip. "Stay away from Kina she isn't like that."

Kiyomi stared at Kuwabara for a moment before busting out laughing. "I'm not gay Kuwabara, trust me I like men. I'm just messing with you." Kiyomi smiled as she heard more chuckles come from the room. "Okay, so I've met Yukina how about introductions for the rest of you all." She said turning to face the rest of the room's occupants.

Keiko came forward and looped her arm through Kiyomi's. "This is Kiyomi everyone." Keiko introduced pushing Kiyomi forward a little bit. "It's nice to meet you all."

A blue hired women with bubble gum pink eyes came forward and clasped Kiyomi's hand. "I'm Botan, I have heard a lot about you from Keiko. Is it true that you went to London to go to a school that was about nothing but the Arts? I bet that was fun, what did you major in? With it being an Art Academy I guess there wasn't a lot of choices huh?"

Kiyomi blinked a couple of times at the bubbly women in front of her. That was said in one huge breath and Kiyomi didn't catch most of it. "Ummm well. No the school wasn't just a school for the Arts, it offered a lot of great majors. I got a double major in Journalism and Psychology. Did I answer everything?" Kiyomi asked looking at Keiko.

Yusuke walked up to her and ruffled her hair. "You'll learn to ignore Botan, she talks too much for her own good." He informed going to sit down on the couch, ignoring a fuming Botan.

"Take that back, I do not talk too much." Botan yelled angrily.

Keiko maneuvered Kiyomi around Botan and in front of a 2 other girls. One had long brown hair and whiskey brown eyes. She was wearing men's clothing, a brown jacket, tan shirt and brown slacks. The other one had long red hair and a pair of shocking emerald green eyes. She also had on men's clothing. Black suit pants with a white button up collared shirt and a grey vest. Her jacket was hanging on the back of the chair. *What's with all the girls wearing men's clothing?*

"Kiyomi I'd like to introduce you to Kuwabara's sister Shizuru" Keiko said motioning to whiskey eyes. "And this is Shuichi." Keiko motioned to the red head wonder.

Kiyomi stared at Shuichi for a second her mind was on a one way track of trying to figure out how his skin looked so flawless and how could she make her hair look so silky. *I wonder if she uses an herbal conditioner. Wait her name is Shuichi, but isn't that the name of Yusuke's guy friend. The architecture dude.* she thought taking a closer look at Shuichi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss, Kiyomi." Shuichi said giving Kiyomi a smile and extending (his) hand in greeting. Kiyomi stared wide eyed at Shuichi, her mouth doing the gaping fish motion. *That is definitely not a girls voice.*

Kiyomi's eyes went to Shuichi's chest to see if it was flat or not. *The vest could be hiding them, they could really small.* She raised her hands and in a quick motion flattened her hands against Shuichi's chest. Shuichi froze at the contact and stared down at the brazen women in front of him is perpetual wonder.

"It's flat." Kiyomi stated moving her hands in a figure eight around Shuichi's chest. *How could it be flat? No boobs equals either two things. Breast reduction or you're a male.* Kiyomi thought. "You're a guy?" she asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara howled in laughter as Shuichi sighed. He grabbed Kiyomi's hands gently and pried them off his chest. "I assure you I am a guy. I have no breast attached to my body so you can stop looking for them."

Kiyomi blushed and stuttered out an apology. "I... I'm sorry. You just look like a girl. I mean you have girly features." Kiyomi stated rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Yusuke wiped the tears out of his eyes and slung his arm around Kiyomi's shoulders. "Well Shuichi I guess you don't have to worry about Kiyomi coming onto you seeing as how she isn't into girls."

SLAP!

"That's rude Yusuke. It was an honest mistake. Kiyomi isn't the first one to make it either." Keiko said scolding Yusuke like a child. "Now apologize to Shuichi." Yusuke mumbled sorry while sauntering back over to the couch.

A thought struck Kiyomi suddenly. "Wait is Shuichi the one you told me you swore was a Girl turned Guy because he had such girly characteristics?" Kiyomi asked Yusuke. Yusuke turned to glare at Kiyomi. "That wasn't supposed to be repeated." He hissed standing up and stalking over to Kiyomi, who yelped and hid behind Keiko. "You never said what was said in our letters was secret." Kiyomi said defensively.

Keiko glared at Yusuke and placed her hands on her hips. "You called Kurama a transvestite?" she asked not noticing her slip of name. Kurama's eyes widened along with everyone else's.

"Who's Kurama?" Kiyomi asked perplexed looking around at all the alarmed faces around her. Keiko swallowed and looked at Kurama for help. Kurama gave Keiko a hard look before opening his mouth to answer Kiyomi.

"Kurama is a nickname we sometimes call Shuichi cause he is very sneaky like a fox. A foxes name is after all called Kurama." Surprisingly Kuwabara explained shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as if it was that simple of an explanation.

Kiyomi looked at everyone in turn and saw looks of disbelief (Yusuke), relief (Kurama, Keiko), awe (Yukina and Botan), and indifference (Shizuru). She shrugged and let it go.

"Okay so let's get this Party started." Botan Yelled popping a streamer into the air. "The food should still be good and hot, so let's eat first."

There was a chorus of yes's from Yusuke and Kuwabara as the picked Kiyomi up and took her into the kitchen to start her welcome home celebration.

* * *

So no Hiei yet. He want show up for a couple of chapters.

Yusuke: I thought this was a Hiei story though. Isn't he suppose to be the main dude.

Hanaka: Not necessarily. Hiei is just an exception to who Kiyomi may end up with. I would choose Kurama instead.

Kiki: But I don't want to be with Kurama. He looks like a girl.

Hanaka: You will be with whoever I choose. I can still change this to Kurama story.

Kiki: -stares at Hanaka dejectedly.-

Yusuke: Poor Kiki.

Hiei: Do I not get a choice on if I want to be with this baka onna.

Hanaka: What are you doing here again? Your not even in the story yet. Go away till I call for you.

Hiei: -glares fiercely at Hanaka and begins to unwrap the dragon-

Yusuke & Kiki: -Grabs a bucket of popcorn-

Hanaka: -Squeaks and hides behind a boulder- I'm kidding stay as long as you want.

Hiei: -Smirks- That's what I thought.

**So anyways. Thanks for reading. Now hit that button down there says review please**.


	5. Chapter 5

So my dad got to get out of the hospital today. It has been a long week. My updates probably want be frequent anymore cause I have tests next week for college.

Thanks to** Luna529** and **izzymay31** for adding my story to their favorites. You guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer: I sadly DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

"Man that was tiring." Kiyomi mumbled as she and Keiko took down the rest of the party's decorations that was stuck up in every other place due to the fact that Yusuke and Kuwabara was out in charge of decorating and got bored half way through. "I can't believe it lasted this long." Kiyomi said looking at the clock hanging up on the wall near the Kitchen entrance. The clock read 1:26 in the morning.

"I know, time flies when you're having fun." Keiko said tossing some streamers she took down from the ceiling fan into the trash can. The only ones left at the house were Kiyomi, Keiko, and Yusuke. Everyone else left when they noticed how late it was, the first ones to leave were the stiffs (Kurama and Shizuru) who had to work in the morning, Kuwabara had to take Yukina back to the temple and Botan accompanied them out.

After the party started everyone forgot about Kiyomi's flirting with Yukina and her inquiry of Kurama's gender. Kurama treated her like he would a good friend, not someone who cross gendered him and thought he was a girl. Kiyomi found herself laughing and smiling more than she ever had. Yusuke's friends were really laid back and easy to get along with. Kiyomi found herself sitting back and watching how everyone seemed to migrate and move around her brother, like he was the glue that kept them all together.

Kiyomi tied the trash off after throwing the last piece of trash away. It warmed her heart knowing that her brother had such loyal, trusting, sincere friends. She smiled as she remembered much of a punk kid he was when they were younger. Now he was engaged to his childhood best friend, had amazing friends surrounding him, it's like the Yusuke she knew was a complete different person from the Yusuke she knew now.

"What you girls talking about huh? Not me is it?" Yusuke asked as he came strolling into the kitchen, cocky grin in place. He looked around the kitchen and seeing it clean nodded. "I see you been busy cleaning, too bad I missed out on the excitement."

Keiko placed her hands on her hips and glared at Yusuke. "And just where have you been mister? We needed help cleaning this up seeing as how YOU and Kuwabara made most of this mess"

"Gee Keiko I was outside taking care of something important, you know you could have just hollered for me." Yusuke said walking up to Keiko and putting his arms around her and bringing her close to him, kissing her check in the process.

Keiko sighed and laid her head on his chest getting the message. "Well you left Kiyomi to clean up her own party." Keiko said looking over at Kiyomi who wiping the counter top off and virtually ignoring the pair.

Yusuke looked over at his sister and smiled. "Doesn't look like she minded much."

"Did Kurama train the plants not to attack Kiyomi if she got to close?" Keiko whispered to Yusuke not taking her eyes off Kiyomi.

Yusuke tightened his arms around Keiko and bent so his lips were by her ear. "Yeah it took longer than we thought, it was a little harder than usual for him to get a lock on her life energy we had to use my energy as a supplement to start the process, she should be able to get close to them and everything now." Keiko nodded and closing her eyes took a deep breath, breathing in Yusuke's natural scent.

Kiyomi looked at the couple from the corner of her eye and let a small smile slip onto her face. Tossing the rag into the sink she let a yawn slip between her lips as a wave of fatigue washed over her. "I'm going to go to bed now. It has been a long day and I'm still tired from my flight." She informed turning around to face her brother and Keiko.

Yusuke released Keiko and swept Kiyomi in a big brother hug. "That's fine Kiki, me and Keiko can clean the rest of it up. Go get some sleep you look half dead already." He joked releasing Kiyomi and kissing her forehead. "I'm really glad that your finally back home Kiyomi." Keiko said hugging Kiyomi goodnight as well.

Kiyomi gave them both a smile before saying goodnight and heading upstairs. Opening her door she flipped on her light and gathered up a pair of shorts and a long night shirt to sleep in. Changing quickly she wondered into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before shutting off the light and closing the bathroom door. Pausing at her door she stop to listen to what she thought was Keiko giggling downstairs and telling Yusuke to stop being a pain. Smiling Kiyomi fell on top of her bad and crawled under the covers. Her last thoughts were of how amazing her first day back to Japan was.

…..…...

Kiyomi awoke with a start, she was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. *That dream felt so real* she thought placing her hand on her chest to make sure she wasn't bleeding. *The sword felt real as it pierced through my chest, I could feel the pain from it.* That dream, the same one she had been having for a month now it was always the same.

A man in black, she couldn't see his face for it was shadowed. She would scream at him to wake up to break control, of what she had no idea. The man would always turn to her and raise his sword towards her chest. She would plead with him not to do it, to find himself but it always ends the same. The man runs his sword through her chest without hesitation and then there was that laugh

Looking at the clock on her bedside table Kiyomi sighed and fell back on her bed. "5:23 in the morning, and it looks like I'm not going back to sleep either." She mumbled turning her head to look stare at her clock. The numbers blinked back at her tauntingly, as If saying ha-ha see my numbers now weep at the time (anyone else feel that way when you wake up way to early).

Sighing in defeat, she climbed out of bed and walked over to her window. Drawing back the curtains, she unlocked the window before opening it. The early morning air was crisp and slightly chilly; she took a deep breath and was thankful that her brother lived on the outskirts of the city. She didn't have to breathe in all the car exhaust and pollution that surrounded the city.

Coincidently there was a tree just to the left of her window. It was close enough for her to climb onto. Climbing up onto the window sill, she grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted herself up onto it. Kiyomi took into account that she was two stories off the ground when she noticed just how high she was.

Using another branch to stabilize herself she stood up and began to climb higher up the tree till she was level with roof. Using some of her gymnastic training she used a branch to swing to a higher branch, where she preferably sat down to stare out at the horizon. The stars twinkled above her in an eerie dance of alluring sleep.

Kiyomi stared at the sky in contemplation. Last night her brother's friends treated her as if they knew her all her life. They were all a mysterious bunch. Especially Shuichi, he had an air of mystery surrounding him, like a man who had a lot of secrets and skeletons in his closet. The man oozed danger.

Yukina was another mystery, she was sweet and soft spoken and generally an easy women to get along with; but there was something underneath her surface that she kept hidden from everyone. Botan just wigged her out. No one is that happy, that women's bubble was nothing but pink. She liked Botan yes, she could just see the pain hiding behind Botan's masquerade. *This is going to be a pain.* she thought sadly.

Kiyomi didn't know how long she sat there, but before she knew if the sun was rising. Nothing calmed her more than watching a sunrise or a sunset. To her they were nature's beauty at its best. As the sun kissed her skin, she shivered as the cold was driven away and warmth replaced it.

Standing up Kiyomi made the journey back down the tree, not paying attention to the morning dew that now covered the tree's limbs. Placing her left foot down on the branch beneath her, her foot slipped and losing her balance she fell backwards out of the tree. A scream erupted from her throat when she saw the ground rushing up to meet her.

Kiyomi shut her eyes and waited to feel the impact of hitting the ground, instead it never came. The first thing she noticed was that the surface she was now against was entirely to warm. Death shouldn't be warm, it should be cold.

*Why is it so warm? Is death supposed to be warm?* she thought to herself. Opening her eyes she noticed her feet was not on the ground, but hovering several inches above the ground. "What the hell" she mused aloud.

"My, that was a close one wasn't it." She heard a voice say. Kiyomi froze when she noticed that she was being held and tilted her head back to look at the source of the voice, she gasped when her eyes lay upon the man holding her. He was absolutely breathtaking. Black hair hung messily around his face; his bangs hung low in his eyes. Ocean blue eyes with a hint of grey, and oh man, a dazzling pure white smile.

"Be careful next time. I just might not be here to save you again." Handsome said flashing a blinding smile and setting her down on ground. "Until next time princess." The man said leaning down and kissing her before promptly vanishing before her eyes.

Kiyomi stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes; she raised her hand and placed it against her lips. They tingled with a raw power. "I was just kissed, by a damn sex god who levitates." She mumbled to herself. *Wait a minute* she thought as her previous statement came back to her. *He kissed me!*

"Hey asshole come back here, how dare you steal my first kiss." She yelled up to the sky.

* * *

**Review please.**

So how many of you thought it was Hiei at first.

Sorry about that but he isn't getting introduced for a few more chapters.

Hiei: and why the hell not?

Hanaka: Because I said so.

Kiki: Ha-Ha she told you.

Hiei: -Glares at Kiki- No one asked you Baka Onna

Yusuke: Come now Hiei be nice to Kiki. She is your future women.

Kiki: -face turns red with embarrassment-

Hiei: Don't make me remove that precious voice box Detective.

Yusuke: Bring it Hiei. It's been awhile since we last fought.

Hanaka:-smacks both of them in the head- No fighting! Wait till its time in the story.

Both: -Glares at Hanaka with murder intent-

Hanaka: -Runs for her life- Someone save me!

Hiei and Yusuke: -Gives chase- Come back here

Hanaka: AAAAGGGGHHHHH!

Goodbye for now. See you soon. If I live.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

* * *

Kiyomi fumed internally for a few minutes before sighing in frustration and turning to go inside, stopping short when she realized there was no way to get back up to her room without going through the front door, which was to her convenience locked. "Damn it all, I hope Keiko is awake." She mumbled going to knock on the door.

*Ring Ring*

Kiyomi buzzed the doorbell for the sixth time. Standing outside in a pair of short shorts and a tank top was getting a little uncomfortable. The mail delivery boy already whistled at her while dropping off the morning paper and now she had the neighbor across the street staring at her.

"Are they that heavy of sleepers?" Kiyomi mumbled ringing the bell again. She heard her brother's voice yell from the other side before the door was roughly opened. "This better be freaking important." He yelled angrily. Yusuke's glare disappeared when he noticed Kiyomi standing there and not one of the guys.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked looking her up and down "Dressed like that of all things."

Kiyomi pushed pass him and into the safe haven of the foyer. "I got locked out." She told him walking towards the stairs.

Yusuke followed her into the living room and grabbed her arm before she could go up the stairs. "Are you okay. You look a little shaken." He asked turning his sister around to get a better look at her. Her hair was a mess and she had light circles under her eyes. Her lips were set in a hard line and her body was visibly shaking.

"I'm fine Yusuke, just tired." She lied, giving her brother a false smile.

Yusuke stared her for a minute longer before letting her go. He didn't buy her lie, but he wasn't going to push her into telling him what was bothering with her. "Okay, well go get a shower or what not. I think Keiko was wanting to take you out shopping or whatever." He said shuddering at the idea of going shopping.

Kiyomi was about to turn around and upstairs but stopped to kiss her brother's check. "Thank you Yusuke." She said turning and walking upstairs to her room, leaving Yusuke to stare after her.

Sighing Yusuke walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. This was going to a boring day for him, knowing Keiko she was going to have him go with them so he could play as there pack mule.

Kiyomi gathered her shower things and some clothes that would comfortable enough in for a day out on the town, and went to take a shower. Showers were always a good place for Kiyomi to think. Something was bothering her alright. First she has that damn dream again and then she falls out of tree only to get caught in mid-air by some levitating asshole.

How could she explain to her brother that some mystery man keeps killing her in her dreams and that just now outside some other man caught her in the air? He would think she was crazy and laugh in her face, she could see his face now when she told him about a flying sex god on legs.

Turning her face up towards the spray, Kiyomi closed her eyes and made a silent vow not to tell anyone of her discoveries. Who would believe her anyways right?

After her shower Kiyomi got dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple V-neck wrap top. Comfortable right? She plugged in Keiko's blow dryer and set the setting on cool to dry her hair. When that long task was done, Kiyomi brushed the tangles out and let her hair hang loose. She never wore make-up finding it a complete waste of time to add a bunch of gunk to your face just make yourself look pretty. Kiyomi cleaned the bathroom up after she was done and went to put her bathing stuff away.

Grabbing a pair of black flats and putting them on Kiyomi made her way downstairs to where she smelt food being cooked. Walking into the kitchen Kiyomi's eyes widened as she paused to take in the image before her.

Yusuke had Keiko up against the counter with one of his arms locked around her waist, the other was griping her hair, tilting it back. Keiko one hand around his neck holding a spatula, the other tightened in his shirt. They didn't come look like they was parting for air anytime soon.

Not being able to help herself, Kiyomi casually walked over next to the stove and looked at the food. "The food's burning." She said watching as Keiko jumped out of the corner of her eye. Keiko blushed and turned her back to Yusuke and went back to flipping the tamagoyaki (rolled omelets... yum) in the skillet. Yusuke gave Kiyomi a cheeky smile (since he knew she was there the entire time) and sat down at the table.

Kiyomi moved to rice cooker and stirred the rice. "Do you want help making the Noni (seaweed strips)?" Kiyomi asked Keiko putting the lid back on the rice cooker.

Keiko nodded a slight blush still on her cheeks. "You can start the Miso Soup if you want."

Kiyomi set the broth to a light shimmer and started to chop up the vegetables. They worked in silence will Yusuke did whatever it was he was doing behind them. As if on cue the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. They heard shouting and then sounds of a scuffle before it went silent.

Kiyomi looked up when she felt another presence enter the room and smiled at seeing Yukina. Yusuke and Kuwabara came in behind her, Yusuke had a smug look in his face and Kuwabara looked glum.

Keiko wiped her hands on a towel and pulled Yukina into a hug. "I'm glad you could come with us today Yukina, you need to get out from the temple more often."

Yukina smiled politely at Keiko and returned her hug. "I'm honored that you invited me to come along Keiko." She turned to look at Kiyomi and gave her small bow. "It's nice to see you again Kiyomi-chan, you look amazing this morning."

Kiyomi sat her knife down and turned her gaze to Yukina. "Do you call Yusuke, Yusuke-Chan?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Yukina shook her head no. "He doesn't like it when I call him that." She said looking at Yusuke who looked away innocently.

Kiyomi nodded in agreement. "The feeling is mutual. I'm just Kiyomi no honorific is needed." She said giving Yukina a small smile. Yukina returned her smile and asked Keiko if there was anything she could help with, and Keiko being the daughter of two chefs put Yukina right to work.

With all three girls working together on breakfast they had it done in record time.

(A little break in: The food isn't always going to be Japanese and the kitchen setting is American style with a table and chairs, not tatami mats and the whole lot. Save that for Genkai's temple. )

After breakfast was eaten and the dishes washed, courtesy of Yusuke and Kuwabara, everybody got ready to go shopping. The girls got into Keiko's car and boys got in Kuwabara's.

The trip to town was enlightening for the girls, they laughed and Kiyomi told Yukina about the compromising position she found Keiko and her brother in this morning. The comments made Keiko turn red again, which caused Kiyomi and Yukina to laugh at her. Kiyomi found herself feeling more carefree then she has ever been the last few years, maybe it was due to the fact that she was back home. She slowly forgot about her dream the sex-god on legs and focused on having a great time with the girls.

They arrived at the biggest mall Kiyomi had ever laid eyes on. I was Three stories tall and Keiko told her it was also had two stories underground. Keiko pulled up into the parking lot and found a good space close to the doors. Climbing out of the car Kiyomi stared in awe at the building.

Kuwabara pulled beside them and of course he and Yusuke got out of the car arguing about something. "I'm telling you Urameshi, Mortal Combat beats Halo any day." Kuwabara yelled pointing his finger in Yusuke's face. "And I'm telling you that that it isn't true because nobody plays mortal combat anymore." Yusuke yelled back. "And you better get your finger out of my face before I break it."

Kuwabara pulled Yusuke into a headlock and started rubbing his knuckles over his hair very fast. Yusuke kicked Kuwabara's feet from underneath him, but Kuwabara caught himself on his hands and stood to try and tackle Yusuke. Yusuke jumped out of the way of Kuwabara's attack and this time successfully tripped Kuwabara making face plant into the ground. He placed his foot on the back of Kuwabara's head pushed it further into the ground making him eat a little dirt. "How does that feel huh?" Yusuke asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Boy's we are going to miss all the good sales if you don't hurry up." Yukina's soft voice spoke breaking Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the scuffle. Shooting up like a spring Kuwabara threw Yusuke off his head and in a matter of a millisecond he was down on his knees in front of Yukina gushing about his everlasting love for her.

"Yukina my darling, for you I would carry the sun on my shoulders, our love can conquer all that is fa…" Kuwabara was suddenly cut short by Yusuke whacking him in the back of the head.

"Can it lover boy." Yusuke said stepping on Kuwabara's prone figure on the ground.

Kiyomi exchanged a look with Keiko that said –what in the hell-. Keiko shrugged and walked over to the now bickering boys. She grabbed both by the ears and started to drag them towards the entrance.

"Damn it Keiko let go." Yusuke yelled hoping on one foot while holding his ear in one hand and trying to pry Keiko's hand off with the other.

"Ow Ow Ow." Kuwabara complained looking exactly like Yusuke. You can imagine the stares that they received right?

"No, you to want to act like children then you will get treated like children." Keiko said pausing to look back at Kiyomi and Yukina. "You two coming?"

"Yes mam" they both said in unison and hurried to catch up with Keiko and the two over grown children.

The inside of the mall was bigger than it looked from the outside. The very bottom floor was the food court. The second floor was store that carried jewelry, perfume, bath products, lingerie, and other (toy) shops. The third floor which was the ground floor had an array of different departments.

The map said that it had a music center, a bowling alley and an indoor arcade on the ground floor. The fourth floor was where the clothing and shoe stores were located and the fifth floor was any and everything else.

"So where are we going first?" Kiyomi asked looking over at Keiko who had let go of Yusuke and Kuwabara and was studying the map.

"I know where Kuwabara and I are going first." Yusuke declared looking at the spot on the map to where the indoor arcade was. "Right Kuwabara?" he asked giving Kuwabara a look that saud he better agree or else.

"Yeah man I heard they have the coolest games here." Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke started to walk off in that direction. Keiko quickly dragged them back. "You two aren't going anywhere unless you behave." Keiko said as she went back to looking at the map.

"I think we should start at the second level and work our way up." Keiko suggested. "If we find anything then our pack mules can carry the bags for us." When Yusuke started to voice his complaint, Keiko glared at him and he shut up real fast.

"That sounds like a plan to me, what do you say Yukina, shall we go have fun shopping?" Kiyomi asked looping her arm through Yukina's.

Yukina giggled and nodded. "That sounds like fun indeed."

The girls made their way towards the escalators with grumbling boys trailing behind them.

* * *

I want to thank **Luna529** for her review.

I also want to thank **DarkShadow978,** and** izzymay31 **for following my story.

And thanks to **Luna529 **and **izzymay31** for adding my story to their favorites.

You are all amazing. Those of you who are reading this thank you for reading my story.


End file.
